impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Good, The Bad, and the Punished
The Good, The Bad, and the Punished is the sixth episode of Season Five of Impractical Jokers. It will air on March 24, 2016. Summary The guys act as NYC cab drivers and try to solicit undeserved congratulations from park goers. Challenges Crappy Cabbies :Goal: Do and Say What You're Told. :Loser: no one. The guys must pose as taxi cab drivers and must do and say whatever the guys tell them. All four jokers won. Congratulations :Goal: Get a stranger to congratulate you. :Loser: Q lost because he was so caught up in a conversation with the stranger that he forgot to get the congratulations. The guys must get congratulations from strangers for strange news that the other guys tell them. Most notably Sal won because the stranger told him "Congratulations" without having to tell him what the good news was. Punishment :Loser: Q :Punishment: The jokers have brought him to Bonnie Springs Ranch in Las Vegas, Nevada for his punishment. Q is playing the role of the town's sheriff and his job is to hunt down and arrest its lawbreakers. It won't be that easy, because everyone knows what happens to old western sheriffs who are unsuccessful in the end. His first stop is at the Old Nevada Saloon, where he has to bust a man playing poker cheating; cheating isn't tolerated! The moment Q confronts the "cheater", ready to kick his ass, he's the one who gets his ass kicked, by not only the "cheater", but also everyone else in the saloon, even the bartender after they broke the glasses. The biker then tosses him out the window and into a pile of hay. It's not long before Q has his butt kicked by a construction worker who just put in the window the biker shoved him through, dunking him in a watering trough until he says "I'm sorry". After the apology, a woman alerts Sheriff Q to a plot to destroy the town; an outlaw has planted dynamite in the shooting gallery and he has to stop him; Q "disconnects the dynamite" from the plunger, but that's not stopping the outlaw, gun in hand and all. Q has two choices: jump into the horse feces or die, even with the added threat of dealing with the biker he rumbled with at the saloon. Joe also mentions one of Sal's past punishments, saying his car keys are hidden in the feces. Q jumps into the feces, much to his disgust. Finally, after having the horse feces cleaned off, Q is ready to engage a lawbreaker into a showdown, looking bloaty and wearing an exploding shirt loaded with squibs (which will pop each time he's shot) and being examined by the local undertaker. Q's gun is stuck in the holster while the outlaw draws. After being shot several times, Sheriff Q "dies" and the punishment is over. Gallery Inside Jokes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes with two challenges Category:Episodes where Q is punished Category:Traveling episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five Category:Inside Jokes episodes